To Be Human
by GambitTheCajun
Summary: Limbo has merged with the real world. Dante and Kat have both been betrayed by Vergil and now they both must do what they can in order to protect humanity can they succeed and maybe gain something along the way? Dantherine/DantexKat. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Human **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything DMC, it belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory.**

**Note: ****SPOILER!**** End of the game scene contained below continue with extreme caution. Lol it isn't that serious but if you haven't beaten the game yet do not continue reading unless of course you don't care. I have to say that for a reboot of the series Ninja Theory delivered and did not disappoint, well I'm satisfied with the game at least I know some people still aren't fans of the new direction but I think everyone should try it at least before claiming it sucks. Anyway this is my first fanfic and it just sort of came to me after beating the game a couple days ago. It will be a Datherine/DantexKat fanfic by the way.**

A kneeling Kat watched carefully as Dante twirled Rebellion, smoothly placing it onto his back. With nothing more than a bright red flash it seemed to vanished into thin air, but she knew it'll always be there whenever he needed it. She looked up at him, he looked even more like his brother now not only were they twins but Dante's hair had changed from black to white and he wasn't even in devil trigger any longer. Her eyes followed Dante's outstretched arm as he pulled his twin brother Vergil up off the ground. She didn't dare speak especially after Vergil's last outburst towards her. She still couldn't believe that Vergil used them both in order take Mundus' place, so much for wanting freedom. She just continued to look at the brothers as they stared intensely into each other's eyes, neither one backing down. Kat slowly stood up as the brothers let go of each other's forearm and Dante was the one to break the silence.

"The world is under my protection now." He spoke with nothing but confidence in his voice. He had every right to be confident, especially after handing Vergil's ass to him. He even told Vergil that he was stronger back at Mundus' tower and just now proved it. However Vergil did not falter, he kept his gazed trained on Dante's as he replied.

"You've chosen the wrong side. You're not human, Dante, and you never will be." Vergil tried one last time to get through to Dante. He didn't want to go against his brother, he didn't want to end up losing what was left of his family. Sure he lost this battle but he was actually holding back, he was just hoping to knock some sense into him. Vergil didn't expect Dante to actually fight to kill, he was so close to losing his life in that battle. All because he had went easy on his brother, he had underestimated him. Seeing that Dante was still defiant towards his cause Vergil turned with a scowl growing on his face, he looked at Kat locking eyes for about a second before picking up Yamato and walking away holding his chest. If it weren't for her he would most likely be dead but she was at fault for this, he lost his brother because of her. Although he came close to death he would be healing soon thanks to the demon blood running through his veins. With a downward slash and the sound of thunder he opened a portal, turning around one last time to look at Dante and with a sigh he said "I loved you brother…" before vanishing into the portal and with another sound of thunder the portal closed.

Kat looked at Dante as he slowly turned to her. Dante sighed and looked Kat in the eyes his breathing slowly picking up, the confidence in his voice now gone as he spoke.

"I don't know who I am anymore." Kat looked at him an expression of sympathy and understanding on her face as she raised her right hand to his cheek, she would have used both if her left arm wasn't in a cast at the moment. Speaking about her injured arm if it weren't for Dante she most likely would be dead. She had to be there for him like he was for her.

"I know exactly who you are… You are Dante. Nothing more and nothing less." Her eyes shined with so many emotions as she spoke. Never once breaking contact with his eyes, making sure she got her point across. She slowly dropped her hand, her thumb passing over his lips as she softly caressed his cheek. She ran her hand down his chest her eyes never leaving his face. Dante turned his head away from her as he felt a chill in the air, his eyes flashed to a purple color like that of his devil trigger as they were surrounded by Stygians and a couple of Ravagers (for those of you who don't know the Stygian are the puppet looking demons with razor-blade arms and the Ravager is the chainsaw wielding demon.) Dante was in no mood to fight especially after everything that just happened, on top of that Kat wasn't in the best of conditions. He needed to get them out of there, he used up his devil trigger against Vergil, so he didn't have enough energy to defeat all these demons and protect Kat. Limbo merging with the real world just made everything a hell of a lot harder.

**So there's the first chapter, most of it was the ending scene in the game itself, I tried my best to get their emotions just how it was portrayed but let me know what you guys think. Remember that this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate any helpful comments from anyone, my writing isn't the best but hey I've seen worse. There will be more chapters I don't know exactly how many though. Also let me know where you would like to see this fic go. It's 5:00 am here and I should be sleeping lol, so that would be the main reason for any spelling errors. So review guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be Human**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own DMC…sadly. But at least I can turn my thoughts and ideas into a fanfic.**

**Note: Ok so I'm really going to try to make this and the next chapter as lengthy as possible, I hope I can do the action scenes some justice lol. But let me know what you think when I get to them. Once again remember let me know if there is something you want to see (well, read is more like it) and I'll try my best to deliver. Anyway on to the story.**

_Previously on DMC: __"I know exactly who you are… You are Dante. Nothing more and nothing less." Her eyes shined with so many emotions as she spoke. Never once breaking contact with his eyes, making sure she got her point across. She slowly dropped her hand, her thumb passing over his lips as she softly caressed his cheek. She ran her hand down his chest her eyes never leaving his face. Dante turned his head away from her as he felt a chill in the air, his eyes flashed to a purple color like that of his devil trigger as they were surrounded by Stygians and a couple of Ravagers. Dante was in no mood to fight especially after everything that just happened, on top of that Kat wasn't in the best of conditions. He needed to get them out of there, he used up his devil trigger against Vergil, so he didn't have enough energy to defeat all these demons and protect Kat. Limbo merging with the real world just made everything a hell of a lot harder._

Kat was still looking at Dante when she felt his posture stiffen. She let out a gasp as she turned her head looking around at all the demons that were surrounding them. Sure she was able to see into Limbo but she didn't have to worry about facing the demons it was practically the same as being in the real world, Dante was usually the only one in danger and even then she tried to help whenever she could. She was scared, there wasn't anything she could do, and her spray can was pretty much useless now. She couldn't help him and she knew he was low on energy, if there ever was a time that she felt completely useless it would be now. She felt like dead weight, Dante would surely die trying to defend her_. "Maybe Vergil was right, humans are frail and if it weren't for me they wouldn't have fought and Dante would be at one hundred percent instead of…" _Her thoughts were interrupted by Dante's voice.

"Don't let what that asshole said get to your head. I promise we'll make it out of this alive. Just make sure you hold on tight, this is gonna be a wild ride." Kat looked up surprised that he seemed to know what was on her mind, she noticed that the last few words left his lips with a wink. Leave it to Dante to flirt in a situation like this. Listening to what he said she wrapped her good arm around his neck as he picked her up, placing one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. Before she could even ask what he was planning on doing he spoke again. "Listen, Kat I really need you to hold on and…" he was cut off by an enraged Ravager yell as it charged towards them, never being one to back down Dante ran towards it. Meanwhile the rest of the demons decided to run after him. Kat had placed her hand somewhere near his shoulder and she was holding on for life. She didn't know just how hard her grip was but based on Dante's expression it didn't even faze him. She felt her body shift as Dante carefully pulled her closer to him as he jumped up narrowly avoiding the chainsaw which was now in the process of impaling two of the rushing Stygians. Dante landed on top of the Ravager, making sure he had a strong enough grip on Kat before kicking off said Ravager's head following up with an angel dash. The landing was smooth but Dante didn't stop there, upon landing he took a step back evading a downward slash from an Elite Stygian which created a shock-wave that hit into the rampaging Ravager knocking it down on top of a couple of low class Stygian killing them instantly.

Dante took quick notice of his surroundings and saw that the Ravager he jumped off of took out most of the Stygians, not only that but the shock-wave had enough power in it to kill it making his job a lot easier. Dante Roundhouse Kicked the Elite Stygian that attacked him earlier into the chainsaw of the other rushing Ravager stopping said Ravager in place as it impaled its fellow demon, tearing it to shreds. He then shifted Kat's body so that he now had his arm around her waist while her arm stayed around his neck. With his free hand he pulled Ivory out from behind him and aimed it in the second Ravagers direction. Ivory gained a bright red glow as Dante charged his demonic energy into her. "Suck on this!" He said with nothing but distaste in his voice as he pulled the trigger. The bullet infused with demonic energy shot forwards and went clean through the Ravager's face, right where its mouth would be. The Ravager fell to the ground lifelessly, the Elite Stygian's remains scattered around it.

Dante looked up and counted that there were only five low class Stygian left. Looking to his left he noticed that there were a few damaged support beams holding up what was left of the building, there was enough rubble to take care of the remaining demons. Dante smirked before hopping back with Kat close to his chest. He let go of Kat as her feet touched the ground, taking a few steps forward as he reached over his left shoulder with his right hand grasping Rebellions hilt. "Time to end this…" Dante took a deep breath before continuing. "COME ON, YOU SONS OF BITCHES IM RIGHT HERE!" he shouted towards the last five demons causing them to look at each other as if asking if he were talking to them. Turning back towards Dante with a screech they all rushed him not knowing of the impending doom that awaited them. Dante waited for them to get into position before thrusting the now transformed Rebellion toward the outer most support beam. As it hooked onto the beam Dante pulled back breaking the beam and collapsing the rest of the building on top of the Stygians. Taking a few steps back after putting Rebellion away he turned towards Kat holding his hand out to her, he smirked as he placed her arm around him and once again picked her up bridal style. "Too easy." he stated nonchalantly his smirked still present. Kat just looked at him like he was an idiot before deciding to just let it go and shook her head.

"Just get me out of here before anymore come." She softly said resting her head against him as Dante jumped on to the roof of the only stable building near them. He sighed as he looked out toward the horizon.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked, more to himself than anything.

**OK****…so I won't lie I was pretty distracted when writing this, I had to take care of so much shit because my parents are going away soon. They need to take care of shit out of the country. On top of that I started my Son of Sparda run in DMC and I've just been trying to get a feel for how I would do an action scene. I feel eh about it but let me know what you think, I know the more I write the better I'll get so no quitting here. I'll try to get chapter 3 up before I go to sleep or maybe by morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To be Human**

**Disclaimer: DMC is not mine!**

**Note: Sorry about not updating sooner guys, still pretty busy and it's probably going to stay that way for a while. I'll keep trying my best to update as soon as I can. Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter, I'm really going to try to write longer chapters. Anyway on with the story. I'm going to try something different so bare with me.**

"_These will be spoken thoughts."_

"Talking"

"**Devil Trigger/or Demons"**

This will be the narrative and what not.

* * *

**KAT'S P.O.V**

"We're here." He said as we stopped in front of a building. Which was surprisingly still intact, actually most of the buildings in this area were still standing. I decided to push any questions to the back of my mind for now.

After a few days of travel and only fighting when absolutely necessary we arrived at our current destination. As my feet touched the pavement I couldn't help but question why he even carried me? Not that I'm complaining, no far from it but I got shot in the shoulder not my leg. I'm still able to walk and run. On top of that I'm positive that my nails opened skin whenever he used his angel dash, didn't it bother him? If it did he didn't show it even after my incessant apologies, matter of fact he didn't even respond he just had this playful smirk on his face the whole time. Probably had something to do with the whole liking it rough thing… _"Wait did I just say that…being around him for the last few days must be taking its toll on me."_ His lips were moving and I didn't hear a thing he said, I was too lost in my thoughts.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? Matter of fact what did he even say."_ Since he seemed to be waiting for an answer to a question I didn't even hear I decided that letting him know I didn't hear him was best. "Come again?" I asked with hint of confusion in my tone.

He sighed dropping his head a bit and closing his eyes, I could tell he didn't like repeating himself. "I said…" He started slowly opening his eyes, lifting his head in my direction only continuing when his eyes locked onto mine. Ignoring the chills that traveled up my spine I made sure to pay attention to his question this time. "Are you ok? Do you need me to change your bandages for you? I mean I was hauling ass over here and I don't know if in doing that I opened up your wounds." A small smile found its way to my face. Dante has been awfully caring the last few days, you would think the Dante I first met was a different person all together. Now that I mention it the same thing happened with Vergil, the Vergil I thought I knew never existed. The kindness, the understanding, everything I thought I knew was false. Dante was the one who saved me when Vergil would have left me for dead, Vergil knew I wouldn't talk even under torture so he didn't care if I died.

Dante on the other hand didn't give up on me and he risked his life to get me back and even before that he wouldn't leave me behind even though there was nothing he could do. He was in limbo and I was in the real world at the time, the "SWAT" was breaking through the door and the self-destruct systems were active. There was no way out for me from the real world I was practically dead but he didn't give up, even though Vergil was adamant in leaving me. Dante did everything he could to make sure I left there alive and when they shot me I could hear the worry in his voice. I never mentioned it to neither him nor Vergil but when he placed his hand on mine I felt his warmth even though we weren't actually touching. He promised he'd come back for me so I believed him and he did just that. Dante snapped me out of my thoughts when he place a hand on my uninjured shoulder. "Kat, did you hear me? Is everything ok?"

I blinked multiple times trying to get my thoughts together. _"I should really stop thinking so much."_ I gave him a small smile before assuring him that everything was alright. "Yeah Dante I'm fine, sorry about that I just kind of spaced out for a bit. My shoulder feels fine and I don't think any of the other wounds opened up, the bandages though might need some changing but that can wait." After a couple seconds of silence I decide to ask him one of the questions from earlier. "So Dante…" He raised an eyebrow at the pending question. "Where exactly are we?" I looked around once again trying to see if there was anything familiar to me, which there wasn't. Dante seemed to look around the area also, as if just noticing where we stopped. There was another few seconds of silence before he looked me in the eyes and said-

"I have no idea." He continued to look at me with a serious expression on his face. He literally had no idea where we were. Sometimes I just don't understand him. "Since that Hunter fucking destroyed my trailer and the base is destroyed we need someplace to stay and this looked like the only part of the city that wasn't destroyed by Mudus' fat ass." He said after sometime. I guess that made some sense but where could we stay at, and on top of that it would have to be our base of operations.

I voiced my thoughts to Dante to see what he thought. "Wherever we stay, will have to be our base of operations and we also need a stable source of income. I hope you know that the blood of demons isn't an actual currency." I mean that last part as a joke but as the last syllable left my lips he gave me this face that just shouted "Are you serious!" as if he was actually using demon blood to purchase anything in limbo. I didn't question him because by now I already knew Dante was kind of strange. I eventually chalked it up to it being a Nephilim thing.

Dante eventually agreed with me with a simple "I guess you're right." So we started looking to see if we could find a place to stay. We knocked on doors but no one ever answered, not like we were expecting them too but it doesn't hurt to hope. Eventually we ended back where we started and we still haven't found a place to stay. Dante offered to kick doors down plenty of times and I knew he would have if I wasn't there to stop him. So here in front of that building once again after many failed attempts to find a place to stay. The building itself wasn't too big maybe about two to three stories high and it looked pretty abandoned. They could probably stay there until they get money for a place.

"Hey Dante, what about this place it looks pretty abandoned and maybe we can stay here until we get enough to buy an actual place to stay?" He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders as he begun to walk towards the building. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he tried to open the door to see that it wasn't locked. Looking in my direction Dante put his finger to his lips before pulling ebony and ivory out from behind him, before I knew it he kicked the door open and raised his arms aiming the twin pistols as he looked around the room.

He stepped inside and motioned for me to come in. closing the door behind me I stepped in and noticed that Dante was now looking inside all the rooms on this floor before heading for the stairs. Looking back at me he said "Wait here ill be right back." I nodded in response, not wanting to get into trouble with an injured shoulder I decided to sit on a couch and look around. Going by how dusty the place is id say it was definitely deserted. The bottom floor looked like some sort of lobby or maybe an office, maybe this was some sort of business before the owners left. Dante came back downstairs before my mind could wander any further. He had a smile on his face as he spoke to me "Whole place is clear." Just when I was going to ask why he was smiling he dropped a stack of papers in front of me. Most of them were about some bug exterminating business, which I guess was what this place used to be. But what really made my eyes wide was at the bottom of the stack, it was the deed to the property and there was no name on it. I can see why he had that smile now, we had a place to stay and we didn't even have to pay for it but I still didn't get why he brought the other papers along. Dante spoke up answering my question. "Well since this place used to be a bug exterminating business, I was thinking since we need a source of income and we also need to handle our demon infestation problem, why don't we combine the two."

He probably noticed the confusion on my face, to answer the exact question I was thinking. So that's why he was smiling he had an idea for a job and we found a place to stay. If that isn't luck I don't know what is. "So like demon hunting then? I like the idea but what would we name this business?" I asked clearly interested as he started to rub his chin in thought.

"Hmm…good question. How about…" He looked like he was in deep though about this. After a while his trademark smirk appeared on his face and he said. "How about Devil May Cry."

* * *

**And there it is guys I hope you like this chapter I tried my best to make it longer and not drag on. I'm trying my best especially since I've been so busy. So on a random note I'm going to beta test the new marvel MMO Marvel Heroes I'm excited, sadly they don't have Gambit in it yet but I'm hoping for the best. Anyway I'll try to update by the end of tomorrow if not expect it for sure on Friday, I will try to get it to you ASAP though. I hope you guys keep reading AND REVIEW I want to know what you guys think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be Human**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DMC**

**Note: Sorry for not updating sooner but here is chapter four guys, also I apologize ahead of time if I make this chapter short but if it isn't then never mind lol. On a random note I'm also trying to draw Emma Stone.**

**IkexMicaiah: Thanks for being honest and letting me know you liked the 3****rd**** P.O.V over 1****st****, I felt like for that chapter fit better that way but I'm going back to 3****rd**** from here on out unless stated otherwise.**

**getsuga1993: I'm glad you liked the demon blood not being money "scene", I just felt like that would be an actually conversation between them, and I know they were a bit too lucky but I was drawing a blank lol and the whole deed thing I don't really know how they work I tried looking stuff up and I gave up after a while so I just went with what I thought sounded right. **

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews and support and let me not keep you waiting here is chapter four**

* * *

It was a dark and quiet night in Limbo City **(AN: btw I'm referring the town as Limbo City from now on, I don't remember if that's the actually name, if it had one or not. Can someone remind me? Lol.) **It has been a few weeks since Devil May Cry has opened and there have been few customers. Dante and Kat weren't expect their business to blow up overnight, especially if everyone that was left in their area were too afraid to leave their homes or believe strangers. A lot has changed from the first few days of their arrival in this sector.

Dante and Kat spent the first few days after settling down to spread the word of their business. Most of the people were extremely skeptical and only the most desperate believed them. They had gotten a few costumers by the end of the first week and with the money they made they bought the necessities. Dante made sure to not only buy living necessities but to also buy medical equipment for Kat, she may seem tough but she was still just as fragile, she couldn't heal like he could. Eventually their few customers turned to none but that changed when their sector was attacked by a group of various demons they had no choice to believe them. Dante with the help of Kat had taken care of the demons in no time. Dante literally wiped the floor with the low class Stygians while Kat weakened the tougher demons with makeshift Molotov cocktails leaving Dante to finish them off. Although Kat's shoulder wasn't one hundred percent she still had her throwing arm intact. Sometime during the battle Kat had almost gotten sliced by a downward strike from an Elite Stygian, she managed to get out of the way but when the shockwave hit a wall behind her she got caught in the aftermath. The explosion had propelled her forward and she ended up landing on her arm which caused her shoulder wound to open up. Dante Immediately ran to her side, dispatching the Elite Stygian who was responsible for hurting her along the way. He noticed the blood seeping through her hoodie and made sure that she would be safe before turning towards the remaining demons and finishing them off in devil trigger, he didn't want to waste any time on these demons he needed to tend to Kat's injuries right away.

He carried her to his room and immediately pulled out what he needed from one of his drawers after setting her on his bed. After putting the stitching equipment to sterilize and washing his hands he turned back to Kat. "Kat I'm going to need to take your hoodie and top off, I need to disinfect the wound and re-stitch it. Do you trust me?" He asked making sure she was alright with him doing this, Vergil had been the one to stitch her last time since she trusted him more at the time. Kat slowly nodded her head at the same time hoping that Dante didn't say anything about the blush adorning her skin. Of course he noticed but he decide that now wasn't the time for that. He cut off his thoughts as he focused on helping Kat out of her sweater and top as careful as possible. They eventually got it done with Kat only flinching a few times in pain when she had to move her arm to remove the articles of clothing. Kat was laying on Dante's bed in her shorts and a black lace bra and Dante couldn't help but wish that they were in his room under different circumstances. Shaking his head of his thoughts once again he moved in to clean and disinfect the open wound. Kat saw the way Dante was looking at her and her skin instantly flushed as her thoughts were filled with pretty much the same thoughts he had, unable to cover herself in embarrassment she opted to simply turn her head. As he applied the disinfectant Dante noticed Kat bite her lip as her grip on the bed tightened and he knew that it was doing its job. Trying to keep his focus, he picked up the needle and thread. Holding the wound closed he started to pass the needle through her skin in a zigzag motion until he completely closed the wound. He finished off by tying the thread in a knot and wrapped her shoulder in a gauze bandage. This all happened less than a week ago.

* * *

Dante was actually in the process of replacing her bandage after another job well done. Kat hasn't been hurt ever since that day and Dante has made sure of that, even going as far as taking a few hits himself. "Do we really have to keep doing this every day" she sighed as the last syllable left her lips. A slight chuckle escaped Dante's mouth as he gently lifted her arm so he could pass the bandage under her arm adding another layer too it. "I just don't see the reason behind it, my arm is getting better and you probably need more attention than me." Dante couldn't help but laugh at her statement, he finished up bandaging up her shoulder and just looked at her with a smirk on his face as he noticed her blush. She still hasn't gotten used to Dante changing her bandages or being so close to her when she's half naked especially when he likes to walk around pretty much naked most of the time.

"Kat, I'm a Nephilim stop worrying about me, I'll be fine besides like I told you once before I like it rough and that isn't changing." He said ending with a wink and when her blush darkened and she covered her chest even though she still had on her bra. Deciding to push his luck a bit further he leaned into her ear. "Now Kat, don't deprive me by covering yourself, you've seen me completely naked multiple times including when we first met. Isn't it only fair that I get something in return." His voice was hoarse yet gentle and she swears that if she could describe the taste of the richest chocolate as a sound then not even that would be enough to describe his voice. His breath was hot against her neck and she swears that she is dreaming because there is no way Dante would be interested in her that way. She lets out a gasp as his hands fall on her hips yet they didn't stop there. Her breath stops when she sees the look in his eyes, she swears that she sees want, need, and love in his eyes but that's not possible not to her she refuses to believe that it's real. And when his hands touch her naked flesh she swears that he's going to set her body aflame.

Dante knows what he's doing, he knows that she doesn't believe that this is real, he can see it in her eyes. However, he can also see that his feelings are pretty much returned. They say that eyes are windows to the soul, he knows that she can see just as much as he can and he wants to prove that this is real, he doesn't want her to hurt anymore. Dante didn't have anything until the day he met Kat, he didn't have a reason to live but for himself, there wasn't anyone but himself and no one could ever fill the void that he felt. The same void he tried to fill by sleeping with random women, the same void he didn't notice was filled upon meeting her. They were meant to be and even though he's not one to be sentimental or emotional he knows it. He might not say it out loud but Kat changed him the second she walked into his life and he wants her to stay.

They have been looking into each other's eyes as these thoughts go through Dante's mind. His hands were no on either side of her face and hers were finally away from her chest but now lay on his. His thumbs caressed her cheeks softly and she can't help but wonder how his hands can be so soft, warm and gentle. She leaned into his right hand as she just relished in his warmth, his other hand slowly traveled down her side finally coming to rest on her hip. They were now slowly leaning in to each other with their eyes closed, they could feel each other's breath on the other's lips.

Yet at the exact moment the doorbell rang and what followed after was the longest string of curses that have ever left Dante's mouth. Turning towards Kat he could tell the she was pretty frustrated if the angry pout that she was sporting was any indicator, Dante quickly put on his jacket as he headed for the door as the door bell rung once more. "I'll meet you downstairs get changed and I'll answer the door." He said with a hint of annoyance. Kat merely nodded as he closed the door behind himself before reality kicked in and she realized that everything that just happened wasn't a dream. Snapping herself out of her thoughts she first put on her top and then her hoodie **(Slowly of course)** before heading downstairs not wanting to have Dante worry about her.

Dante was just opening the door as Kat came downstairs. "Yes, Can I help you." Venom dripping from his words, obviously pissed at whoever was at the door.

"That's no way to talk to a customer, with Intel now is it?" Dante couldn't help the look of confusion, surprise and utter disbelief at the sight of the person in front of him.

* * *

**Shit that took a while lol, so yeah sorry about that. I wonder who the person that ruined Dante and Kat's moment was, I know I'd be pissed if I was in that situation. Let me know what you think and I hope you guys don't hate me for doing what I did. I actually wrote more than what I thought I would and now unto my Emma Stone drawing, catch you guys later. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Be Human**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I do not own DMC. DMC belongs to Capcom and Ninja Theory.**

**Note: sorry for the late update guys, I started school this week and it just drained me lol. Anyway let me not keep you guys waiting much longer.**

* * *

Dante couldn't help but stare at the person in utter confusion. _"There's no way, is there?" _He thought to himself, maybe he was just seeing things, yeah that had to be it there was no way that this person was in front of him. Agreeing with himself that he was just imagining things he closed the door in the person's face, which left said person blinking to themselves.

"He did not just close the door in my face..." A small sliver of annoyance tainting said person's voice as they brought their fist up to knock on the door but instead came in contact with Dante's face, who was making sure that the figment of his imagination was gone. The punch had enough power to knock Dante down by Kat's feet who was now at the bottom of the stairs. The mysterious visitor just looked as surprised as Dante and Kat were clearly not expecting to send the Nephilim on his ass. Dante just clutched his face in pain realizing that this person was definitely not a figment of his imagination. Kat's gaze fell on their visitor and couldn't help but bring one of her hands to her mouth as she gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, this person was supposed to be dead. "Sorry about that I don't know my own strength sometimes. May I come in?" the person asked still outside the building.

Kat snapped out of her thoughts as she helped Dante up to his feet. "Ye…yes please do." Her voice stuttering slightly from being in the presence of said person. With Kat's help Dante got on his feet and they both took a seat by the couch leaving the lone seat for their visitor. Making sure to close the door behind them their guest walked towards them and took a seat across from the pair. Dante eyed the person in front of him carefully taking note of their long yet wavy red hair and silver-blue eyes, either this was just a strange coincidence or someone was begging to get hurt. Noticing that Dante wouldn't be the first one to speak obviously wanting an explanation from their guest she decided it would be best if she spoke first. "Um, is there something we can do for you miss…? She asked her voice trailing off clearly not knowing what to call the woman.

"Trish, my name's Trish." Was the older woman's response as she looked between the two across from her. "I came here because of have Intel that would be of use to you." Trish said wasting no time and going straight to the point. Noticing Dante looking at her with a questioning look she sighed before deciding to answer his unspoken question. "Yes Dante, I know I look like your mother but it isn't a coincidence nor am I a demon in disguise." Dante wasn't sure if he could trust her, here was a women who looks like an exact copy of his mother from head to toe. There was not one single difference he could find.

"Trish, is it?" She nodded at his question letting him know to continue on. "How would I know that you and your Intel can be trusted, I'm not sure if you have noticed but demons have begun to take the form of humans, how would I know you aren't one?" The question left his mouth as he tried to intimidate her with the look he was giving her. Not flinching one bit Trish shifted her body to place one of her legs over the other before looking back at Dante not a bit of fear in her eyes as she answered him.

"Yes Dante I have heard about that and it's actually part of what I have come to tell you and to answer your question about trusting me than you'll have to decide whether you do or not after you hear what I have to say." She sighed before reaching over herself as a large sword materialized on her back, grabbing it from the hilt she brought it in front of her before placing it on the table the separated her from the pair. "This is the sword of your father, Sparda and no I did not kill him for it. I am assuming that you are familiar with your past and what happened to both your parents?" Dante nodded slowly eyeing the sword that clearly belonged to his father, there was no denying it. He could feel his father's energy surging through it. "Ok, so as you know Mundus killed your mother and "devoured" her heart and also imprisoned your father and sentenced him to eternal torture. What you didn't know is that I was the one watching over your father's torture. I was under his control because he created me using your mother's heart, he didn't actually devour her heart he used it to create me in order to cause even more pain to your father. So in a way I'm your mothers clone, I have her heart, her looks, her strength and even some of her memories but that's thanks to your father." She stopped to take a breath and make sure Dante was following seeing that he was, she continued on.

"When you defeated Mundus you released me from his control and also set your father free, we were on our way to you when we ran into your brother who had just come from a portal. We ran to your brother's side to see that he was ok and they shared a small moment, everything looked ok until your father asked about you. Sparda was still recovering from the years of endless torture and was overcome with happiness at the sight of Vergil and the idea of seeing you once again that he didn't expect what came next. Vergil's expression changed to one of resentment as he stabbed Sparda in the heart with Yamato, he fell back into my arms and I was unable to do anything but watch just like when he was being tortured, all I could do was watch as his life slowly faded away. Vergil left me to live, he wanted me to tell you that he would get his revenge for betraying him. He left through another portal shortly after. Your father told me to find you and warn you about what was to come, he gave me his sword and unlocked your mother's memories within me and gave me the rest of his power and his memories. With his dying breath he stated the he was glad that he would finally be with your mother again. I used his memories to find your mother's grave and I buried them together before looking for you." Dante looked at Trish with sadness in his eyes at the mention of the death of his father. He didn't blame her he knew that she couldn't do anything at the time she was only created to watch over his father's torture. His sadness was however replaced with anger as he thought of what his brother did, this he could not forgive and he definitely would die before he let Vergil have his way with the human race especially Kat. Kat's softly rubbed Dante's back feeling the anger radiating off of him.

"Dante, I'm sorry I should have let you kill him…if I didn't stop you th-" she was starting to cry the guilt of letting Vergil live slowly crushing but before she could even finish what was on her mind Dante cut her off. Bringing his hands up to cup her face he wiped the tears with his thumbs as he looked into her eyes with nothing but compassion in his silver-blue eyes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, you aren't at fault for the death of my father. Do you understand, Look at me Kat." She brought her eyes up to his as he continued to talk. "You saw the good in him when you stopped me, you knew that I was better than some cold killer. That's what I love about you, no matter what you've been through you're still pure. No one is touching you, whoever it may be would have to go through me before they could even look at you." At that moment Kat's heart skipped a beat and for a moment they both forgot that Trish was seated across from them.

Trish couldn't help but smirk at the scene in front of her, the look in their eyes was the same that Sparda and Eva had in her memories. No matter how much she hated to ruin their moment she still had to tell them a few things before she could leave them alone. Clearing her throat to get the couples attention she couldn't help the smirk that reappeared on her face as they jumped away from each other. Kat was bright red with her hands were between her legs gripping on the sofa in embarrassment. Dante however had a light blush on his face as he lightly pursed his lips as he looked up at the ceiling like if he wasn't doing anything.

"Let me make this quick so I can leave you two love birds alone. Now about the demons taking human form, of course they are hiding from you but I have reason to believe that they want to revive Abigail a demon that is said to rival Mundus in power, however they would need certain artifacts in order to do so. This is the list of artifacts to keep an eye for, I'll be helping you with that so I'll need a place to stay." Dante nodded as Trish placed a manila envelope on the table taking a deep breath to finish what she had to say. "From the memories that I received from your father I was also able to see some of his thoughts when Vergil stabbed him. Your father believed that Mundus is not dead and that he somehow came in contact with Vergil long enough to be able to control his actions whenever he's angered. If that is the case your brother might not be entirely himself, Dante and in time Mundus might gain complete control of him."

Dante sighed as he turned to Kat. "Kat show her to the guest room, it's pretty late we can continue this tomorrow." Trish picked up Sparda's sword and placed it on her back dematerialized it as she followed Kat to her new room. Dante remained seating as he processed all this new information. "What the fuck…" he sighed once again running his hands through his head. The only thought going through his head was that someone really hated his existence.

* * *

**There it is guys I really hope you enjoyed it, and about the whole Trish being a red head lol I know it's kind of weird imagining it but remember his mom was a redhead in the reboot. Anyway I'm sorry if I had any awkward sentences and what not, I'm half-awake here lol and drained cuz of college. Also for those who don't know, the demon Abigail was from the DMC animated series which is canon I want to mix the different worlds in one as best as possible. Anyway let me know what you guys thought and please review because it keeps me motivated to write more and I like knowing that people enjoy my writing. Till next time Cajun out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Be Human**

**Disclaimer: I will never own DMC T^T…**

**Note: Hey guys I'm sorry for the disappearance act but like I said in my authors note a lot of things came up, but it's over for the most part. I also lost my train of thought with this story I completely lost where I wanted to take it but I decided what I wanted to do when I told you guys I might split it into a trilogy. I appreciate your patience and the reviews that you guys left even though I wasn't updating. Enjoy the story and P.S. I'm hoping for DMC 2 on the next gen consoles btw lol T^T it'll be so beautiful.**

* * *

_Kat watched as Dante knocked Vergil back with a swipe from Rebellion, she couldn't believe it but this entire battle seemed to be in Dante's favor. Dante yelled releasing a shock wave strong enough to dent the ground around him as he went into devil trigger. With Rebellion in hand he ran towards Vergil his rage blinding him to his surroundings. Each step bringing him closer to his vulnerable brother, he had an opening and he was going to take it brother or not he had to end this before it got worse. Using all his might he thrust Rebellion forward right through Vergil's chest. What happened next caused Kat's heart to stop as the Vergil that she believed to be in front of Dante slowly ceased to exist and in his place was a pillar holding Rebellion in place. Before Dante could free his blade from the pillar's grasp he was kicked away by Vergil. Vergil decided to take his chance while Dante was on the ground and with his own devil trigger activated he grabbed rebellion by the hilt and brought the blade down sinking it into its owner's heart. Kat yelled Dante's name as his blood sprayed the floor._

Kat sprung awake in a cold sweat clutching the sheet tightly to her chest as tears fell from her eyes. She knew it was just a dream but it felt so real, the tears were flowing freely from her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. If this was what loosing Dante in a dream felt like she didn't want to know how it would feel to lose him in real life. Kat stayed in bed letting herself calm down before she did anything else. She brought a hand up to wipe her face and realized it was shaking, she hadn't noticed how much this dream affected her. Kat wiped her face and took a deep breath trying her best to calm herself down. She sighed as she opened her eyes finally calming down, glancing towards the digital clock on her bedside table she noticed it was three in the morning. Her head dropped slightly as she released other sigh from her body, she would still be sleeping if it weren't for that damn dream. Getting up from her bed she decided that it would be best if she got something to drink to quench her thirst instead of waiting hours for sleep to claim her again.

With a yawn Kat stepped out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. The hallway wasn't entirely dark at this time because of the moonlight shining through the windows so she could definitely see where she was going. Making it to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and sat on the couch that she shared with Dante the previous night. That thought reminded her of her moment with Dante in her room right before Trish showed up. Her face flushed slightly as she thought of what would have happened if Trish would have waited longer before showing up. Shaking her head from the thoughts she began to drink her water growing tired by the minute. She laid down feeling a bit drowsy and with thoughts of Dante sleep claimed her once again. Unbeknownst to Kat she was being watched with light footsteps a figure approached Kat's sleeping form coming to a stop right in front of the couch. The figure slowly laid a blanket over her slim frame, Kat instantly brought the blanket closer to herself. With a satisfied sigh and a smile on her face Dante's name left her lips. The figure smirked to himself and made sure she was comfortable for the night before heading to his own bedroom.

* * *

Kat awoke that morning to the smell of pizza. Opening her eyes she noticed Dante sitting across from her with his eyes closed as he enjoyed his pepperoni pizza. "This is some damn good pizza." Dante opened an eye at that sound of Kat shifting and noticed that she was sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Sleep well sleeping beauty?" she could see the mirth in his eyes as the question left his lips. Kat's face took a light hue of pink as she decided to ignore the fact that he indirectly called her beautiful, joking or not it still had an effect on her.

"I slept alright I guess…" She said trailing off as she remembered her dream (read nightmare). Dante noticed but deciding against saying anything, if Kat had something on her mind she would tell him when she was ready. Trying to change the subject he dropped some documents in front of her and Kat looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is this?" she asked picking up the documents and flipping through them.

"Our next job." Dante answered her but continued to explain while she was reading the documents. "To cut a long story short, someone wants to revive a demon that rivaled Mundus in power and in order to do that they need certain items, I'm sure you remember that from what Trish told us yesterday?" Kat nodded her head as she stopped on the last page.

"I'm guessing this is the list." Kat held up the page she was currently reading and Dante nodded his head. Her eyes wandered the list and came to a stop on one item in particular. _"Aeron's tear… where have I heard that before? It seems familiar but I don't recall how I know about it." _Dante noticed that she was in deep thought and honestly he was curious, he hadn't said anything that she shouldn't know already plus she seemed to be following him up until now. However Kat spoke up before he could even voice his concerns. "This item right here…" she said pointing at the picture of a pendant. "Aeron's tear, I feel like I've seen it or know about it but I don't remember where or how I do but it feels familiar." Dante raised an eyebrow in question, to say he was intrigued would be an understatement. Their guest decided to take this moment to join their conversation before they could get lost in their own thoughts.

"Aeron Lowell was a sorcerer/alchemist who specialized in the usage of powerful black magic. He was said to be able to conjure and control any demons, all for the exception of Abigail. He was able to summon Abigail but had no control over him, in order to prevent harm to humans Aeron sealed Abigail using various items and in the process the pendant, Aeron's tear was created. That is so far what I've got from this book." Trish place the book down onto the table and Kat's eyes widened as it all came back to her.

"I've read this book as a child, it belonged to my foster father. You know the demon one." She was looking at Dante as she said this. "Now I know where I read about it but that's not all, I remember hearing that the pendant was in the possession of one of Aeron's descendants. Who now that I think about it could be anywhere, how are we even going to be able to find them?" At this moment they were interrupted by the front door opening and in stepped a man that Dante knew all too well. The man wore a brown trench coat with a matching fedora, under said trench coat he wore a purple vest over a white dress shirt. He also wore pants that matched his trench coat and a pair of regular dress shoes. This man's name was Morrison, he was one of their neighbors and also responsible for bringing Dante many of his job requests.

"I know you told me you had a job at the moment Dante but I have a fairly easy request that you could finish in no time and the pays great, plus you could finally pay back some of that money you owe. Not that I actually expect you to do that anytime soon." Morrison said as he got closer to the demon hunter and company. "It's a simple escort mission for an orphan who just got wind of her inheritance, you'll need to escort her from the orphanage to the mansion where she's going to receive it obviously it isn't safe for her with all the demons about but I'm sure you can handle it. Here's the info on the job." Morrison passed a folder to Dante, finally greeting Kat and introducing himself to Trish and before he could continue Dante spoke up.

"Looks like things got easier for us." Kat and Trish looked at him in question but before they could ask he continued. "We just got a step closer to finding the pendant, the orphan's name is Patty Lowell."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 6 folks, let me know what you think. It's my first chapter back so I'm trying not to be too hard on myself but I feel ehh about it but then again I'm half awake lol. Anyway review guys and tell me what you think, any helpful criticism is welcome and praise is also welcome ^_^. It's good to know that people were waiting for me to continue this so I plan on doing my best and delivering. With that I leave you guys until the next update, Cajun out.**


End file.
